A conventional stirrup comprises a flat platform for a rider's foot to rest on attached to an arc which extends from one end of the platform to the other end forming a loop. Further, the stirrup may provide a means for attaching the stirrup to the saddle. The conventional stirrup is attached to a saddle such that it is free to move relative to the saddle.